There is known a KVM switch provided between servers and client PCs such as personal computers. The term “KVM” is an abbreviation for keyboard, video and mouse. The KVM switch selectively connects the servers and the client personal computers (client PCs) to allow KVM data signals to be transferred between the servers and the selected client PC. The KVM switch and the client PCs may be connected via a network so that the servers connected to the KVM switch can be controlled remotely.
In a case where the servers and the client PCs are connected via a network, the BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) of the client PCs may be set up by the servers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-325171).
In the computers, screen output information such as BIOS boot information is stored in a memory and is used to analyze a failure that takes place when the client PCs are booted (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-302720).
Generally, the boot screen is displayed for a short time in booting the personal computers. In the KVM system that uses a KVM switch for selectively connecting the servers and the client PCs, booting of BIOS of the servers may not be achieved by the client PCs. This is because data communications take place between the servers and the client PCs via the network and there is a time lag in data transmission. Thus, there may be a case where, when a key is operated to boot BIOS of the servers at the client PCs, the BIOS boot screen of the servers has already been complete and a next screen has been displayed.
In such a case, the servers may be booted repeatedly until booting of BIOS is completed. This work is troublesome.